Dans l'arène Française
by Roza-Maria
Summary: Cesare Borgia est arrivée en France. L'arène politique s'ouvre devant lui et il va devoir jouer finement si il veut obtenir ce qu'il désire réellement : une armée afin d'anéantir les Sforza. Et enfin prouver à son père qu'il est digne de sa fierté. Il doit aussi trouver une épouse. Mais comment choisir une femme quand son amour est restée en Italie, à Naples ?


**Bonjour les amis ! Et après de nouveau une petite absence, voici le nouvel OS sur "The Borgias" ! Je m'excuse encore pour cette absence, j'ai de moins en moins de temps pour écrire et surtout, j'écris désormais des OS de plus en plus long, ce qui demande le double du travail et de temps. Mais me revoilà, et j'espère que ce OS vous plaira !**

**Le OS que voici - et le plus long que j'ai écris jusque là ! - revient sur l'épisode 5 de la saison 3, intégralement aux yeux de Cesare lorsqu'il est en France. Alors j'espère que vous n'allez pas trouver ce OS ennuyeux, car j'ai surtout écrit sur les analyses politiques de Cesare, cela m'a bien amusée mais cela peut être longe et j'espère donc que cela ne vous gênera pas... **

**Voilà je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture et je croise les doigts pour que vous appréciez ! :D**

**Bisous et à bientôt, Roza-Maria.**

_**Note : Carlotta d'Aragon n'est pas la fille du roi Ferdinand mais celle du roi suivant de Naples, Federigo. Mais comme dans The Borgias, Federigo est trop jeune pour avoir une fille aussi grande, je me suis permise cette liberté afin de faire un petit clin d'œil à Naples de la France**_

_**Pour la phrase « Un duché français pour le tout nouveau duc de Valentinois », il y a vraisemblablement une grosse infidélité historique car en disant cela, l'archevêque d'Amboise voudrait dire que Valentinois est un duché qui ne se trouve pas en France et qui n'a pas été donné par le roi français. Ce qui est parfaitement ridicule ne serait-ce qu'avec le titre du duché. J'ai donc décidée de corriger cela en ajoutant « Un autre duché » vu qu'on sait que Valentinois ne fut pas les seuls terres que Cesare Borgia reçut de la part du roi de France. C'est un petit truc mais je préfère le dire, pour que vous compreniez pourquoi j'ai modifiée cela. **_

_**Réponses aux reviews :**_

**Aline ~ Réponse à la review de "Douce est la vengeance" :** Coucou Aline ! Merci BEAUCOUP pour tes encouragements, ils m'ont fait tellement chaud au coeur ! J'espère aussi que d'autres personnes lisent mes OS et les apprécie, et je trouve cela vraiment dommage d'être l'une des seules à écrire en français, cette série mérite tellement plus ! En tout cas sâche que la motivation est revenu ;) tes reviews et celle de Sleinga m'ont reboostée et voici donc un nouvel OS tout frais ! :D J'ai également lu Borgia, Le Sang des Borgia et Francesa mais aussi pleins d'autres (Captive des Borgia, Sang &amp; Beauté : Le Roman des Borgia, Lucrèce Borgia : La Fille du Pape, etc) et César où rien est dans ma PAL :D Je suis aussi désormais TOTALEMENT fane de la série "Borgia" de Tom Fontana, sur lequel j'ai l'intention de me pencher une fois que j'aurais fini The Borgias ! Donc je risque de mettre un peu près le même temps entre chaque OS, mais je reviendrais toujours et j'espère te revoir à chaque OS avec tes reviews si belles ! :D

C'est ce que j'ai voulu montrer dans ce OS et aussi dans celui-là, la vie que Cesare et Lucrezia pouvait mener lorsqu'ils était éloignés l'un de l'autre. J'espère que tu ne trouvera pas ce OS sur Cesare en France de "trop" car j'ai l'impression de l'avoir fait vraiment trop long :'( mais en tout cas merci merci merci pour tes compliments sur mon précédent OS, à chaque fois ils me donne envie d'écrire si tu savais !

Je suis parfaitement d'accord pour Micheletto ! Est-il au courant, cela on ne le saura jamais vraiment mais cela ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il l'ait deviné et qu'il se sent en effet plus proche d'eux pour cela, car lui-même vit cela d'une certaine manière. Je suis aussi tout à fait d'accord pour Alfonso et pour les sentiments de Lucrezia :D Je suis très heureuse que mon OS t'ait plu et je prie pour que cela continue maintenant qu'on approche de la fin ! Voilà, continue à m'écrire tes grandes reviews, je les ADORE à chaque fois ! Bisous et à bientôt ;D

* * *

Cesare se retint difficilement de rire tandis qu'il franchissait les hautes portes d'Avignon. Des règles d'étiquettes spéciales pour le roi Louis… Il détestait déjà cet archevêque français. Mais les hommes de Dieu n'avaient jamais vraiment trouvé place dans son cœur. Même celle de son père, le pape, s'y disputait avec sa conscience.

Cesare observa la cité d'Avignon qui s'ouvrait devant lui. Une ville magnifique, il fallait le reconnaître. Mais pas aussi vaste et aussi belle que l'était Rome. Il sentit l'excitation monté en lui tandis qu'il aperçut le palais royal au centre de la ville. L'arène politique s'ouvrait devant lui et il avait hâte de commencer la bataille.

Louis de France avait déjà lancé son premier coup, cela dit. Un coup si peu douloureux que Cesare en était presque reconnaissant. Alors que lui et son escorte franchissaient les Alpes, Cesare avait reçu un message dans lequel il apprit que, en remerciement de l'attention particulière que la papauté accordait à son cas de divorce, allant jusqu'à lui envoyer son propre fils, il nommait Cesare Borgia duc de Valentinois, une terre riche et prospère de France.

C'était finement joué, il fallait bien le reconnaître. Louis se doutait bien que si Cesare Borgia venait en personne à Avignon, c'est qu'il avait déjà de bonnes chances d'obtenir l'annulation papale qu'il désire mais que ce fils Borgia réclamerait quelque chose en retour. Il lui avait donc offert le duché de Valentinois avant même qu'il n'arrive à Avignon, ainsi Cesare n'aurait rien à réclamée.

Il ricana intérieurement. C'était très bien joué, oui. Mais pas assez pour battre un Borgia. Cesare avait la ferme intention de réclamer plus que cela, bien plus. Louis se trompait si il croyait qu'il allait se contenter d'un duché en France, qu'importent les richesses qu'il apporte. Cesare avait beau compté sur le soutien français, c'était l'Italie qu'il visait. Et il aurait besoin des forces militaires françaises pour cela, forces qu'il comptait bien obtenir, d'une manière où d'une autre.

Cesare se tourna dans le but de faire par de son opinion à Micheletto avant de se rappeler brusquement qu'il n'était pas là, mais à Naples. Il soupira lourdement. Décidément, il n'était pas habitué à ne plus avoir Micheletto auprès de lui. Cela lui était arrivée plusieurs fois au cours du voyage, de tourner la tête afin de parler à son homme de main et de se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas là et d'ensuite de se rappeler qu'il était très loin de lui.

Il n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point la présence de Micheletto ne lui était pas seulement utile mais aussi agréable. Maintenant qu'il regardait bien, Micheletto était certainement son seul ami. Le seul sur lequel il pouvait compter sans limites, même si il le payait pour ses crimes. Sa seule autre amitié était avec Niccolo Machiavelli, ce vieux renard à l'œil acéré et quand bien même son admiration est sans bornes pour Machiavelli, il ne pourrait jamais lui accorder toute sa confiance, car sa loyauté ira toujours en premier envers Florence et la famille de Médicis. Ce qu'il respectait.

Néanmoins, il n'appréciait cette presque dépendance à l'égard de Micheletto. Peut-être s'était-il bien trop habitué à lui, à se reposer sur lui. Cesare ne voulait pas de cela. Il voulait être capable de faire les choses lui-même si la situation l'exigeait. Cette éloignement était bon pour autre chose que la sécurité de Lucrezia, finalement.

Ce nom qui résonna dans son esprit lui fit l'effet d'une brûlure au fer rouge, comme à chaque fois qu'il pensait à elle. Il avait évité de revenir à sa soeur durant presque tout le long voyage, de l'imaginer dans cette ville boueuse qu'était Naples, rayonnante dans la cour si triste napolitaine… Mais il avait échoué à de nombreuses reprises et à chaque fois, son esprit s'était à la fois éclairée, comme il l'était toujours quand il pensait à Lucrezia mais aussi terriblement assombri, car il en venait à se demander que diable faisait-il ici, en France, alors que sa place était auprès d'elle. Dans ces moments-là, si il écoutait son cœur, il prendrait son cheval et ferait demi tour sur le champ, revenant sur ses pas afin de gagner Naples et de la retrouver, de l'emmener loin de cette ville de fous et de monstres, l'éloignée de ce roi malveillant qui lui avait arrachée son enfant. Et d'envoyer la France et son père en enfer.

Mais il ne pouvait pas, évidemment, et il savait au fond de lui qu'il n'avait pas lieu de s'inquiéter. Micheletto était là-bas, avec elle. Elle était en sécurité, plus qu'elle ne le serait à Rome sûrement en vu des complots qui était très certainement en train de se former dans l'ombre de Caterina Sforza. Cesare sourit légerment en pensant à elle. Il avait hâte de retourner en Italie, accompagné de son armée, et d'enfin soumettre cette chienne. La soumettre d'une tout autre manière que ce à quoi il pensait autrefois…

Cesare s'approcha du château d'Avignon et décida de repenser à tout cela plus tard. Il ne rencontrerait pas le roi immédiatement, bien sur, son statut de bâtard du pape lui porterait autant de préjudice que davantage, néanmoins il devait se préparer. L'arène ouvrait grand ses portes, et le combat n'allait pas tarder à commencer.

* * *

Il commençait à reconnaître un peu trop bien le mépris chez les gens. Et la cour de France, pour ce qu'il en avait, n'en manquait pas à son égard. Cesare soupira tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la grande salle à manger des invités, où ses serviteurs lui avait préparés plusieurs vêtements pour la rencontre avec le roi. La haine des Borgia allait jusqu'à Avignon. Cela pourrait l'amuser si cela ne devenait pas si lassant, à la longue. Le peuple n'avait pas du oublier le conflit qui avait opposé le roi Charles au pape Alexandre. Cesare pouvait difficilement l'effacer de sa mémoire également. Ce fut l'un des rares moments de sa vie où il connu vraiment la peur. Pour la chute de leur famille, qui semblait imminente mais surtout pour Lucrezia. Entre les mains des soldats Français… Elle avait eu de la chance que le roi s'attache à elle, pensa-t-il sombrement, se rappelant du sort d'Ursula. De la chance… Mais bien sur. Comme si elle avait besoin de cela. Elle avait juste su ensorceler le roi avec ses charmes. Comme elle l'avait si bien ensorcelée…

Cesare arriva dans la salle à manger et il remarqua alors une silhouette familière déjà présente dans la pièce. L'homme le regarda et Cesare reconnut son ami de Florence. Bien sur. Il avait été prévenu, en entrant dans le château, de sa présence et se demandait quand est-ce qu'il allait croiser son chemin.

\- Ah, _signore _Machiavelli, bonjour, déclara-t-il en entrant dans la pièce d'un pas nonchalant. J'ai appris que vos affaires vous emmenaient en Avignon.

Cesare prit un fruit dans la corbeille et observa Niccolo Machiavelli. Le regard de cet homme ne cesserait jamais de le fasciner. C'était le seul regard qu'il connaissait à être aussi claire, aussi vif. Comme si il voyait le monde entier tel qu'il était vraiment et non pas comme la plupart du monde le voyait. Les yeux d'un aigle. Depuis l'affaire Savonarola, Cesare et lui était devenus amis. Enfin, aussi amis qu'on puisse l'être quand techniquement parlant, nous venons de deux villes rivales sur la politique.

\- Hélas, soupira Niccolo en regardant Cesare fixement, vous arrivez, nous partons.

Ah, dommage. Cesare aurait apprécié avoir Machiavelli à ses côtés tandis qu'il négocierait avec le roi de France. Ses conseils était toujours infiniment précieux et utiles. Et cela aurait compensé un peu l'absence de Micheletto. Mais Cesare s'était préparé à faire cela seul et il ne quitterait pas Avignon tant qu'il n'aurait pas eu du roi ce qu'il voulait.

\- Florence à donc des intérêts en France ? Demanda-t-il en s'approchant des tenues posées sur les chaises afin de les examiner.

\- Florence à des intérêts un peu partout, répondit mystérieusement Niccolo.

Cesare rit intérieurement. Ah, cela ressemblait tellement à Machiavelli, parler en énigmes, satisfaisant une réponse tout en protégeant envers et contre tout sa précieuse Florence. Il avait parfaitement deviné le véritable sens de la question de Cesare. Il devient bien s'admettre qu'il était curieux de savoir ce que faisait Machiavelli en France. Il était toujours bon de savoir ce que les autres villes d'Italie complotaient derrière Rome. Mais Cesare connaissait trop bien Machiavelli. Jamais son cher ami ne laisserait échapper quoi que ce soit. Tant pis. Il n'avait rien à reprocher à Florence. Pour l'instant, du moins.

\- Eh, dîtes-moi… Que pensez-vous de ce pourpoint ? Dit Cesare, préférant changer de conversation, en indiquant une tunique dorée qu'il tenait entre ses mains.

Niccolo grimaça de dégoût et répondit

\- Renoncez aux couleurs tapageuses. Préférez la simplicité du satin noir.

Cette remarque l'interpella quelque peu. Les Français aurait-ils un problème avec les couleurs voyantes ?

\- Vraiment ? Pourquoi ?

\- Ils n'ont jamais rencontré de Riario, de Médicis, sans parler de Borgia, fit remarquer Machiavelli. La richesse des Italiens les contrarie. Ils ont beaux nous l'envier, cela offense leur tempérament guerrier.

Ah oui, il lui manquait déjà. Machiavelli a toujours eu le don de l'amuser avec ses commentaires et ses analyses et son ton toujours un peu sarcastique. Mais il semblait bien connaître la mentalité des Français, là où Cesare n'y entendait strictement rien. Il connaissait le tempérament fougueux des Italiens mieux que personne, l'honneur infaillible des Espagnols mais les personnalités Françaises lui échappait totalement.

\- Alors… Satin noir, ce sera, approuva Cesare en désignant au serviteur de lui apporter la tunique noire.

\- Tenez-vous en au noir, dit Machiavelli d'un ton amusé. Cela vous va si bien.

Cesare sourit tandis que le serviteur l'aida à enfiler la tunique. Il n'avait pas tort pour le noir. Lucrezia le lui avait souvent fait remarqué.

\- Avez-vous des conseils sur autre chose que la présentation ?

Autant profiter du savoir de Machiavelli tant qu'il était là. Des conseils seraient la bienvenue. Il était plus que prêt à se lancer dans la bataille des négociations, plus déterminé que jamais, mais il n'enlevait rien qu'il entrait en terrain inconnu, avec pour seul appui la pression que ferait la bulle papale qui annulerait le mariage du roi Louis avec Jeanne de France.

\- Mais la présentation est tout, objecta Machiavelli, son regard d'aigle dévisageant Cesare pendant quelques secondes.

Quand le serviteur fut sortit, Machiavelli fit signe à Cesare d'attendre et il se dirigea vers les portes qu'il ferma derrière le jeune homme. Cesare ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il pouvait toujours compter sur Machiavelli, et sur sa connaissance des secrets de tous… Il revint vers Cesare et déclara avec lenteur :

\- Ce roi ne désire pas que Naples. Il à autant d'affection… pour Milan.

Milan. Bien sur. Cette révélation déplut à Cesare autant qu'il en voyait les avantages. Le roi Louis désirait à la fois Milan et Naples. Deux des plus grandes patries de l'Italie, deux territoires sans lequel l'Italie n'était rien. Les Français veulent démanteler l'Italie morceaux par morceaux afin d'étendre leur France jusqu'à la Sicile. Et cela, Cesare ne pouvait le tolérer. Lui espérait un jour voir l'Italie unifié derrière un seul homme, un seul pape, ne faire qu'un seul et même pays à l'instar de la France et de l'Espagne, et cesser de vivre en quelques états indépendants qui s'entretuaient. Mais Cesare voyait aussi à quel point le désir de Milan pouvait lui être utile… L'annulation de mariage ne serait pas suffisant pour faire accepter au roi qu'il lui cède le commandement de l'armée française. Cesare le savait et il craignait cela plus que tout. Il refusait d'imaginer revenir à Rome et retourner à la botte de son père, quémandant toujours le commandement de la garde pontificale. Et ne l'obtenant jamais.

Mais si Cesare pouvait promettre à Louis la cité de Milan et ses territoires… Cela motiverait bien plus le roi, qui aurait ensuite plus de facilité pour se diriger vers Naples. Il faisait entrer le loup dans la bergerie, il en avait parfaitement conscience. Mais cette nouvelle invasion française pourrait motiver les troupes des grandes familles italiennes à craindre autre chose que la guerre entre les Borgia et les Sforza. Avec assez d'intelligence, il s'attirerait les faveurs des familles Orsini, Colonna, Baglioni, Vitelli, etc, et une fois qu'il aura vaincu Caterina Sforza, il pourra se retourner contre les Français. Une fois qu'il n'aurait plus besoin d'eux, il les chasserait d'Italie à coup de canons. De véritables canons, cette fois-ci.

Cesare regarda Machiavelli, lui transmettant sa gratitude. Cette information était vraiment précieuse et lui allait être d'une utilisé immense et Machiavelli le savait, bien sur. Il pouvait le voir à la lueur amusée dans ses yeux. Toujours aussi rusé. Voilà une information qui ne mettrait pas Florence en danger, étant donné que les Florentins était de toute évidence en affaires avec les Français, et qui aiderait Cesare.

\- Mais je ne vous ais rien dit, dit Machiavelli, un léger sourire sur les livres tandis qu'il s'éloigna pour quitter la pièce.

\- Non, acquiesça Cesare avec vigueur. Noir seulement.

Machiavelli eut un petit rire sec et retrouva son expression grave et minutieuse. Après avoir réunis ses affaires, il salua Cesare avec cette éternelle politesse et quitta les appartements, se mettant en route pour retourner en Italie. Cesare l'envia quelque peu tandis qu'il s'habillait. Durant le voyage, il avait souvent eu la nostalgie de son pays, de Rome. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il était attaché autant à cette ville. Mais ce qui lui manquait surtout ne se trouvait pas à Rome. Mais à Naples.

* * *

\- C'est la coutume française, monsieur le duc de Valentinois, d'attendre d'avoir l'intention de leurs majestés avant de s'incliner très bas devant elles.

« Le balais dans le derrière aussi est une coutume française, de toute évidence » pensa sarcastiquement Cesare en regardant autour de lui tandis qu'il suivait Georges d'Amboise, archevêque de Rouen, dans un couloir rempli de statut grecs et romaines afin d'être conduit aux souverains de France. Il détestait déjà cet Ambroise plus froid qu'un piquet de glace, plus hautain que l'arrogant roi d'Angleterre. Mais il semblait proche de ses majestés françaises. Et tout ceux qui était proches du roi pouvaient lui être utile.

\- La reine est toujours en résidence ? Demanda Cesare tandis qu'ils arrivaient dans une nouvelle grande salle où il put admirer le goût français pour la décoration. Elle était bien fade en comparaison des chaudes couleurs d'Italie.

\- Naturellement, répondit laconiquement l'archevêque.

\- C'est cette même reine pour laquelle je porte le bref papal d'annulation ? Ajouta-t-il en regardant Amboise dans les yeux.

Il ne voyait en cet homme qu'un serpent. Un serpent de plus qu'il faudrait intégré au Vatican certainement si il voulait avoir son armée. Comme si il n'y avait pas assez de rats qui traîne dans le palais apostolique, même après le lavage de cardinaux que son père avait entrepris.

\- Pas sur votre personne, assurément ? Siffla furieusement Amboise, ses pupilles devenant fines comme celles d'un chat.

Cesare haussa les sourcils. Le serpent voulait mordre, apparemment. Il ignorait juste qu'il en avait mâté de plus dangereux que lui. Cet homme exaspérait Cesare autant qu'il l'amusait avec cette certitude évidente qu'il avait d'être très intimidant. Le Vatican ferait peut-être du bien à cet homme, après tout. Il aiguisera ses sens de serpent et le décoincera peut-être.

\- Dans ma poche arrière, rétorqua sarcastiquement Cesare. Je veillerais à ne pas m'incliner trop bas. Sinon la reine pourrait voir son destin dépasser de mon cul de bâtard Borgia.

Amboise ne répondit rien mais Cesare pouvait sentir sur lui son regard outré par ces mots vulgaires et Cesare se retint de rire. Oui, ce serait très amusant de le voir au Vatican. Cesare remarqua alors les regards qu'il avait senti se poser sur lui quand il est entré dans la pièce ne se détournaient pas. Tous le dévisageaient comme si il était un phénomène de foire. Il aurait pu s'en fâcher, cela aurait été légitime, mais Cesare n'était que trop habituée à subir ses regards accusateur. Il se contenta alors de les ignorer, comme il l'avait toujours fait et entra dans la cour du roi.

\- Monsieur le duc de Valentinois, annonça-t-on à voix haute, ambassadeur du Saint-Siège, son excellence Cesare Borgia !

Ah, si avant on le regardait, ici tout le monde l'ignora royalement. Surtout le roi. Cesare s'assombrit bien plus à cet indifférence C'était certainement courant, de recevoir l'ambassadeur du pape doté d'une annulation papale… Il comprit très bien ce mépris évident. Le roi voulait quelque chose des Borgia, mais il les méprisait autant que le reste du monde. Si oui, cela pourrait compliquer les choses. Cesare devait prier pour que l'annulation et Milan suffiraient.

Il n'avait rien à voir avec le roi Charles. Certes, leur lien de parenté n'était pas très direct, ils n'étaient que cousins. Là où Charles était petite, enveloppé et laid, Louis était grand, mince et dégagé un certain charme il suppose. Et là où Charles ne prenait pas les gens de haut, ce roi ne s'en privait pas. Cesare comprit que ce roi ne serait jamais vraiment un ami fiable. Tout n'allait être qu'intérêt avec lui. Allons donc, qu'il en soit ainsi. Il n'était pas venu en France se faire des amis. Qui sont des amis fidèles, de nos jours ? Machiavelli et Micheletto était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une amitié pour Cesare. Mais Machiavelli, aussi serviable soit-il, ferait toujours passer Florence et ses intérêts avant tout, ce que Cesare comprenait et respectait.

Cesare se sentit vaguement las de cette solitude. Il ne pouvait pas avoir confiance en son père, surtout pas en son père en fait. En vérité, il avait l'impression que les seules personnes en qui il avait réellement confiance étaient Micheletto et Lucrezia. Micheletto était à son service, il recevait un paiement pour rester près de lui cela dit. Mais on aurait pu lui offrir plus. Qui sait si cela n'avait pas été déjà le cas ? Cela n'étonnerait pas Cesare que Caterina Sforza essaie de s'approprier Micheletto afin de l'affaiblir. Toute l'Italie savait à quel point Micheletto était un soutien immense pour lui. Pourtant, il était toujours à ses côtés. Ce qui prouvait sa loyauté sans faille. Quand a Lucrezia… Il ne pourrait jamais douter d'elle. Mais Cesare chassa ses pensées de son esprit. Il n'était plus l'heure à la réflexion.

Cesare s'inclina très bas, ayant remarqué le coup d'œil de la reine sur lui. Elle se trouvait sur le côté, et il n'avait pu voir son visage. Il était curieux de ce qu'il allait découvrir. Un visage laid et difforme comme on le disait ? Il ricana intérieurement. Il y avait de quoi en douter sérieusement. Cette pauvre femme devait être tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, seulement plus au goût du nouveau roi qui estimait qu'il pouvait changer d'épouse maintenant qu'il était sur le trône de France. Ces rois et leur arrogance…

L'arrogant en question commençait sérieusement à exaspérer Cesare. Le roi ignorait délibérément sa présence, le laissant courber devant lui, sans lui prêter la moindre attention. C'était une insulte cuisante. Ce roi n'était pas si intelligent qu'on voulait bien le dire. En affichant un tel mépris à l'ambassadeur du pape, il insultait gravement le pape lui-même et l'Eglise universelle. Certes, il pouvait se le permettre, son armée était plus grande et il représentait un danger cuisant pour toute l'Italie. Néanmoins, il risquait énormément de perdre sa précieuse bulle papale en plus de recevoir une petite excommunication en cadeau.

\- Vous avez été cardinal, si je ne m'abuse ? Lança soudainement la reine, le regardant de haut en face de lui.

Cesare se releva et découvrit enfin le visage de la reine. Comme il l'avait deviné, elle était loin d'être laide où difforme. Certes âgée et pas spécialement belle, elle avait néanmoins des traits réguliers et agréable. Voilà donc la femme dont il allait détruire le destin. La même femme qui venait, malgré son aptitude arrogante et méprisante, de lui tendre une perche afin que son humiliation causée par le roi cesse. Cesare se sentit presque mal à l'idée de briser cette femme. Presque. Il ne pouvait pas faire autrement, hélas. Elle était entourée d'une dizaine de jeunes femmes, habillés à la mode française, que Cesare trouva particulièrement laides. Il se souvenait des robes magnifiques que sa soeur portait. Mais peut-être ces toilettes lui paraissait-il plus belles parce que c'est elle qui les portait et qu'elle serait éblouissante dans n'importe quel robe, même celle d'une paysanne.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, votre Majesté, répondit-il en regardant autour de lui, remarquant le silence qui s'était fait dans la salle quand la reine avait pris la parole et les regards qui se posait sur eux.

Tous, sauf celui du roi. Il insultait sa femme, à présent. Une femme de toute évidence de caractère. Peut-être était cela qui dérangeait le roi. Tous les hommes n'aimaient pas les femmes qui s'imposaient. Il avait bien tort dans ce cas. Les femmes dociles étaient bien trop ennuyeuses. Ursula avait son petit caractère même si elle était parfois faible, il devait bien le reconnaître. Caterina Sforza était l'incarnation même de la femme forte et quand bien même elle était son ennemie, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver du respect pour elle. Quand à Lucrezia… Lucrezia… Elle était la femme la plus forte qu'il ait vu. Il fallait être Dieu pour subir ce qu'elle a subi entre les mains de sa brute de mari et en sortir plus intelligente et renforcée. Etre encore capable de rire et de sourire. Elle était l'être le plus fort qu'il connaissait, la femme qu'il respectait le plus. Mais Cesare soupçonnait Louis de simplement vouloir épouser une femme plus jolie, plus idiote et surtout, plus avantageuse sur le plan politique. Comme la très catholique veuve du roi Charles, Anne de Bretagne…

\- Et vous êtes duc, aujourd'hui ? Comment est-ce possible ? Continua la reine Jeanne en le dévisageant, vaguement intriguée.

Sans le savoir, la reine Jeanne venait de lui tendre une autre perche, cette fois-ci bien plus utile. Elle ne comprendrait pas l'allusion qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, mais le roi la comprendrait très bien lui. Et quand bien même le mépris qu'il avait pour le roi était déjà bien présent, c'était de lui qu'il avait besoin.

\- Eh bien… J'ai jugé nécessaire, madame, de divorcer de mon épouse notre Sainte mère l'Eglise, déclara Cesare en regardant Louis, qui enfin tourna les yeux vers lui, interpellé.

« Que les jeux commence » pensa Cesare, se retenant de sourire.

\- Oh, cela se fait donc si aisément ? Se moqua la reine en détournant son regard de lui, mais visiblement quelque peu amusée.

« Quand on est le fils du pape et qu'on sait s'y prendre, oui » pensa Cesare mais il avait bien eu des difficultés pour y arriver. Ce serait bien plus simple pour le roi de quitter sa chère épouse. C'était triste, tout de même. Cesare sentait que cette femme avait du répondant colossale et cela lui plaisait. Ce roi était stupide. Mais cette stupidité lui serait certainement très utile plus tard.

\- Avec difficulté, répondit-il, et non sans questionnement… Mais, avec l'aide d'un bref papale, tout devient possible.

Cesare sourit au roi, qui le dévisageait soudain avec un sérieux immense. Le message était clair. Un vautour sur son trône à qui on agitait de la viande sous le nez, voilà ce qu'il est. Mais c'était amusant. Peut-être ce roi serait facile à plumer, en fait. Il allait bientôt le découvrir.

\- Vous êtes donc noble, dorénavant, en quelque sorte, commenta la reine en s'avançant vers lui, le regard sarcastique, sa voix s'étant particulièrement appuyée sur le « noble » comme si elle y mettait des parenthèses.

Cesare lui sourit avec amusement. Il aimait vraiment bien cette reine. Elle affichait une image hautaine et méprisante, mais elle avait quelque chose d'amusée dans le visage, qui indiquait qu'elle n'était pas ce qu'elle parait. Cesare avait généralement un bon instinct pour juger les gens. Il affectait particulièrement ce talent, cela l'aidait souvent à savoir à qui il fallait faire confiance où non. Et cette reine lui paraissait être quelqu'un de bien. Quelqu'un avec qui il aurait pris bien du plaisir à parler et à recevoir des conseils, si il avait été à la place du roi.

\- Baisez ma main, ordonna la reine en lui tendant le bras.

C'était toujours un honneur de baiser la main de la reine de France et seuls les gentilshommes nobles y était autorisée. Elle lui montrait une preuve de respect, malgré son aptitude et cela ne fit que confirmer son impression d'elle. Cesare s'empara de sa main et alla poser ses lèvres dessus quand la voix du roi résonna dans la pièce :

\- Et ma joue ! A la façon française, sourit Louis en s'approchant de Cesare.

Il lâcha la main de la reine afin d'embrasser le roi sur la joue. Cesare sourit intérieurement. Le roi venait d'entrer dans le filet. Restez juste à l'y garder prisonnier, maintenant. Et à en sortir ce qu'il espérait de lui. Quand le roi s'approcha de lui, Cesare sentit une odeur de renfermé et de sueur. Il se retint de grimacer de dégoût. Derrière ces beaux habits royaux, le roi ne devait pas très souvent prendre des bains. Louis lui offrit un dernier sourire complice, ayant parfaitement compris ce que Cesare avait cherché à lui dire, et détourna les talons afin de remontez sur son trône. Cesare s'apprêta à le suivre mais la voix de la reine les arrêta et son ton indiquait clairement que l'interruption de son époux l'avait insulté.

\- Vous cherchez une épouse, m'a-t-on dit, parmi les dames de ma suite…

Ah oui. Cesare avait oublié cela. Il était vrai que ce n'était pas sa priorité mais celle du pape. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se marier. Il ne serait pas un bon époux et le savait. Son ambition lui prendrait son énergie et son temps. Et son cœur était ailleurs, aussi. Quelque soit cet épouse qu'il prendrait, car il devait bien le faire, au moins pour consolider l'alliance avec la France, sera à la longue une femme délaissée et malheureuse.

\- Carlotta d'Aragon ? Proposa la reine en indiquant une charmante jeune femme aux cheveux clairs et aux traits nobles qui sourit avec joie à Cesare.

La fille du roi Ferdinand de Naples. Plutôt mourir que de l'épouser. Il la dévisagea et ne vit rien de son père en elle, cela dit. Elle était charmante et tout était clair chez elle, là où tout était sombre chez Ferdinand. Ferdinand avait été mariée et son épouse était morte en mettant Carlotta au monde. Aujourd'hui veuf et roi, il devait être très apprécié des dames à Naples, Cesare n'avait aucun doute là-dessus. Pas question d'épouser Carlotta, si jolie soit-elle. Il veut se débarrasser de Naples, pas affirmée leur alliance avec un eux avec un troisième mariage.

\- Où Charlotte d'Albret ? Continua Jeanne en désignant là une femme très différente.

Cesare la dévisagea et vit une femme moins jolie que Carlotta mais doté d'un charme évident, avec un regard humble et une expression… de friponne. Sa peau était matte, comme celles des espagnoles. Des cheveux sombres et un regard marron doux. Elle avait vraiment le physique typée espagnole. Et quelque chose de très plaisant dans le visage. Elle lui plaisait bien, pour ce qu'il en voyait. Mais la beauté ne faisait pas forcément une bonne compagne, il l'avait appris par le passé. Dieu, elle était jolie, mais elle n'était pas exceptionnelle non plus. Elle n'avait pas dans ce regard cette lueur intelligente qu'avait Lucrezia. Ni même sa beauté. Bien qu'il doutait qu'une femme dans ce monde puisse un jour avoir la beauté de Lucrezia. Elle était à la fois Hélène de Troie et Vénus pour sa beauté. Autant qu'elle était Cléopâtre et Athéna pour son esprit.

Cesare se retint de soupirer contre lui-même. Il fallait qu'il cesse cela. Si il commençait à comparée toutes les femmes à Lucrezia… il quitterait la France sans épouse et cela déclencherait de nouveaux conflits avec son père, conflits qu'il n'avait pas besoin contenu des problèmes auquel il allait déjà devoir faire face avec Rodrigo Borgia. De plus, un mariage français ne pouvait lui être que bénéfique. Il fallait qu'il cesse de penser à Lucrezia, de faire des comparaisons. Il n'avait pas besoin de regarder chaque femme de la cour française pour savoir qu'aucune ne lui arriverait jamais à la cheville. Mais il pourrait en trouver une agréable à regarder, et agréable à écouter.

La reine s'avança vers une autre dame, aux cheveux plus blonds et aux traits encore plus beaux que ceux de Carlotta. Une véritable beauté, celle-ci. Elle avait quelque chose qui plaisait à Cesare, dans son visage, dans ses traits. Il l'a dévisagea attentivement et s'assombrit en comprenant pourquoi cette jeune fille attirait son regard. Elle avait quelque chose de semblable à Lucrezia. Rien d'aussi gracieux et parfait, mais une légère ressemblance au niveau du visage. Dieu, il était maudit à jamais. Il l'a voyait dans chaque visage.

\- Où…, murmura la reine en regardant la jeune femme qui sourit avec excitation en jetant un coup d'œil à Cesare.

Mais il ne s'occupait même plus d'elle, il ne voulait plus la regarder. Avoir une femme qui lui rappelait Lucrezia, même vaguement, serait une vraie torture qu'il refusait de s'infliger. Cela ne ferait que lui rappeler quel être il désirait vraiment au fond de lui. Et quel être il ne pourrait jamais avoir pour lui. Jamais vraiment. Cesare vit la reine lever son regard vers lui, l'œil critique, puis asséna avec l'air de bien s'amusée.

\- Non. Pas pour vous.

Jeanne éloigna la jeune fille de Cesare et aucune des deux ne lui accorda plus le moindre intérêt tandis qu'il ne put s'empêcher de sourires « A vos ordres, Votre Majesté » pensa-t-il avec amusement. Un sacré phénomène, cette reine, de toute évidence. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Charlotte d'Albret, cette jolie fille au visage espagnol mais au nom français, et elle lui fit un petit sourire complice.

Cesare n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre car déjà le roi revenait vers lui, un grand sourire sur les lèvres mais le regard avide. Cesare chassa alors toutes les pensées qu'il avait eues pour les femmes. Il réfléchirait à cette histoire d'épouse plus tard. Pour l'instant, il avait des négociations à mener. Qui allait enfin le mener à réaliser son destin.

* * *

« Les Français savent quand même faire la fête, finalement » songea Cesare en regardant la cour d'Avignon danser au bal que le roi avait décidé au dernier moment de donner en sa faveur. Un début de simonie, comme l'offre du duché de Valentinois. Cesare comprenait parfaitement ce que faisait le roi et ses petites manigances l'amusaient plus qu'autre chose. Comme si un pauvre petit roi français allait prendre l'art de la manipulation à un Borgia.

Louis avait offert le duché de Valentinois à Cesare quand il à appris que celui-ci venait en France car il savait que si Cesare venait en personne, c'est qu'il allait exiger bien des choses en échange de cette précieuse bulle papale que Cesare tenait encore dans sa poche arrière à cet instant. Il espérait sans doute que Cesare fasse demi tour et retourne en Italie, satisfait de cet échange, et envoie un émissaire moins important apporter la bulle. Et quand il avait constaté que Cesare Borgia, fils du pape, continuait son chemin sur Avignon, cela l'avait hautement contrarié. D'où l'accueil glacial de Sa Majesté.

Le roi Louis jouait maladroitement au jeu de la politique. Cela se sentait trop qu'il était un débutant. Il espérait encore que son adversaire allait faire preuve de gentillesse et allait se plier à ses désirs si on lui jette une babiole. Cesare l'avait parfaitement compris après avoir discuté avec le roi plus tôt dans la journée. Il voulait cette bulle papale, il l'a voulait à tout prix. Il avait bien cerné cet homme. C'était justement l'intelligence trop grande de son épouse qui le dérangeait, et il voulait s'en débarrasser afin d'avoir une femme qui remarquerait moins à quel point il était un souverain incompétent et un homme médiocre. Cesare avait vraiment de la peine pour cette reine Jeanne, pour lequel il avait bien plus de respect que pour ce roi.

Il était bien dommage que cette femme en pâtisse juste pour que son mari ait satisfaction. Son intelligence aurait fait d'elle une grande reine, assurément. C'est très dommage. Mais nécessaire si il voulait avancer. La grande salle de bal était remplie de joie, de danse et de vin mais Cesare, bien qu'un verre à la main, buvait très peu, voulant garder l'esprit clair. Si cette nuit était un amusement pour les autres, pour lui la bataille politique continuait. Amboise était à ses côtés. Cesare avait compris que son roi l'avait plus où moins assigné comme guide de la cour de France. Pour son plus grand malheur. Il avait rarement vu un homme aussi ennuyeux et monotone. Il regardait la foule danser avec indifférence, comme si il était mort de l'intérieur. Aucun amusement ne devait toucher cet homme. Et il allait devoir le supporter durant toute la durée de son voyage en France. Cela ne donnait qu'une seule envie à Cesare, en finir au plus vite et repartir en Italie, ne serait-ce que pour être débarrassée de cette ombre gênante.

\- Cette reine n'est pas si disgracieuse, fit remarquer Cesare, las de ce silence.

\- Oui mais elle est stérile, répondit vivement Amboise, s'empressant de défendre les projets de son maître.

« C'est un chien fidèle, il faut bien lui reconnaître cela » pensa Cesare.

\- Le roi veut s'en débarrasser, continua Amboise en regardant le roi et la reine danser avec grâce – du moins pour la reine – dans le centre de la pièce.

Le roi veut, le roi veut, le roi veut… C'est fou comme cette phrase semblait magique dans les pays sous monarchie. Si seulement, à Rome, on pouvait dire « le pape veut » pour que tout le monde obéisse immédiatement, les choses serait bien plus simples. Cesare voulait bien des choses, lui aussi, et il ne se priverait pas de le faire comprendre à Sa Majesté Louis XII de France.

\- J'ai conscience que vous venez ici porteur d'un cadeau… non négligeable, poursuivit Amboise, suivant Cesare qui s'éloignait du centre de la salle. J'ai également conscience que ce cadeau ne se fera pas sans contrepartie.

Cesare se retourna et vit un petit sourire froid naître sur les lèvres d'Amboise. On passait donc aux choses sérieuses maintenant. Il avait lui compris qu'il allait devoir négocier avec Amboise tout d'abord, et surtout le convaincre lui avant de convaincre le roi, car Amboise avait de toute évidence une grande influence sur Louis. Cesare sourit intérieurement. Vu la personnalité de ce serpent à sonnette, il était certain qu'il serait incapable de résister au chapeau de cardinal. Mais d'abord, il fallait effrayer un peu l'animal avant de l'appâter. Lui montrer qui avait les cartes en main.

\- Il pourrait, monsieur l'archevêque, ne pas se faire du tout, répondit Cesare avec un sourire en lui servant un verre de vin qu'il avait attrapé sur un plateau

\- Je me propose par conséquent comme intermédiaire dans cette affaire, sourit Amboise avec ton mielleux.

Dieu que Cesare détestait ce genre de ton. « Tu t'impose comme intermédiaire, tu veux dire, comme le roi te l'a ordonné » pensa-t-il avec sarcasme. Il avait déjà deviné que c'est avec lui qu'il allait devoir traiter. Cela n'était pas plus mal que de négocier directement avec le roi. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait d'une grande intelligence et ils était de toute évidence très facilement corruptibles.

\- Il vous faut une épouse bien née, déclara Amboise tandis que Cesare lui continuait de déambuler parmi les invités.

Ce roi allait vraiment essayer d'en donner le moins possible. Cela amusa Cesare, dans le fond. Il en aurait fait, autant à sa place. Mais il aurait eu bien plus de succès. Voilà qu'il espérait que l'épouse en plus du duché suffirait à satisfaire les désirs de la papauté romaine. De la papauté, peut-être, car une épouse apporterait avec elle une dot considérable, des terres à ajouter à l'héritage Borgia et un héritier pour ces mêmes terres avec un peu de chance. Mais c'était très loin de satisfaire ses désirs à lui.

\- Si il n'y avait que ça, répondit Cesare, ricanant légèrement.

\- Alors, laissez-moi devinez le reste, sourit Amboise, la voix très chaleureuse, mais le regard toujours aussi froid. Un autre duché français pour le tout nouveau duc de Valentinois. L'un des titres les plus anciens, pour chasser l'odeur de l'ambition dénué de scrupules.

Cesare remarqua Charlotte d'Albret dansant dans la foule. Elle était très jolie, mise en valeur par sa robe ce soir. Peut-être allait-il l'a demander elle, comme épouse française. Elle était noble et belle. Restait à voir pour son esprit. Mais Cesare écoutait toujours Amboise et plus il parlait, plus il avait envie de rire. Le roi était plus généreux qu'il l'avait prévu. Il devait vraiment être désespéré. Un autre duché français, c'était une bonne chose. En plus des terres que lui apporterait son épouse en mariage, cela lui créerait un vrai petit royaume en France. Un bon héritage pour un fils, peut-être, un jour. Un fils qui aurait les mêmes cheveux blonds du petit Giovanni, parfait comme ceux de sa mère. Comme si c'était possible…

« Pour chasser l'odeur de l'ambition dénué de scrupules ». Ah, une petite insulte bien cachée derrière un jeu de mots. Mais Cesare n'en prit pas ombrage. On l'avait accusé de bien pire que de sentir l'ambition trop grande. C'était presque un compliment, dans un autre sens. Cesare le laissa parler pour l'instant, le laissant offrir tout ce qu'il désirait. Choses qu'il accepterait avec joie. Après, il demandera son armée.

\- Ah, je sens donc ? Rit sèchement Cesare.

\- Uniquement un parfum italien des plus coûteux, répliqua Amboise.

Au moins ne l'avait-il pas mis pour rien, ce parfum ridicule. Cesare jeta un bref coup d'œil à l'archevêque et il vit que celui-ci avait froncés les sourcils, mécontent. Cesare se retint de rire. Eh non, il n'était pas toujours pas satisfait des offres du roi. Il imaginait sans mal toutes les pensées qui devaient se bousculer dans cet esprit étroit « En plus d'être corrompus, plongés dans le meurtre et l'inceste, cette famille de porc espagnols sont les pires avares que j'ai vu de toute ma vie ». Cesare serra les lèvres, tachant de se contrôler. Un éclat de rire ne serait pas la bienvenue, absolument pas.

\- L'Ordre de la Rose d'Or, peut-être, tenta Amboise. Le plus prestigieux qu'un roi français puisse décerner.

Il n'avait pas eu l'intention de lui proposer cet ordre, bien trop grand en effet, mais vu l'avarice de ce Borgia… Cesare ne répondit pas immédiatement. Ce titre lui serait utile, oui. C'était un honneur immense que le roi de France lui offrait là, du moins aux yeux des français. Mais il avait besoin de poids en France.

\- Ce titre sera effectivement la bienvenue, acquiesça Cesare en tournant les talons, se dirigeant vers le buffet.

« Mais toujours insuffisant » pensa-t-il.

\- Et… l'appui des Français aux aventures italiennes de votre père, proposa Amboise.

Ah, voilà, enfin ! On touche au sujet qu'il désirait. Mais ce n'était pas encore tout à fait cela. Cesare sourit et décida d'arrêtez de jouer avec ce pauvre petit serpent qui débutait dans la politique italienne. Il est temps de passer aux négociations sérieuses, bien qu'il n'oublierait pas de rappeler à ce cher Amboise l'épouse française de noble naissance, un second duché français et le titre de la Rose d'Or quand il aurait fini de négocier le commandement de l'armée française. Et d'y ajouter Milan comme contrepartie. Ainsi qu'un petit chapeau rouge pour ce si aimable Amboise.

\- Ce qu'il me faut, surtout, cardinal, c'est une armée, déclara Cesare à voix basse devant le généreux buffet.

\- Une armée ? Répéta Amboise, son visage ne laissant rien transparaître, mais une incompréhension véritable se lisait dans son regard.

\- Chevaux, canons, infanterie, hallebardiers, lanciers, une armée, expliqua Cesare d'un ton agacé. Qu'ils puissent s'enfoncer dans l'Italie comme un couteau dans le beurre.

Louis jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui, se déconcentrant de la danse une minute, afin de regarder Cesare et Amboise parler. Cesare le remarqua immédiatement mais fit comme si il n'avait rien vu. Il parlerait directement au roi plus tard, pour l'instant les véritables négociations étaient ouvertes. Le silence d'Amboise était intriguant. Il ne s'était pas insurgé, c'était encourageant. Cesare et Amboise arriva au centre de la pièce et il plongea son regard dans celui de l'archevêque et vit qu'il semblait éloigner des paroles de Cesare.

-Vous m'avez appelez cardinal, déclara simplement Amboise, mais l'envie brilla soudainement dans ses prunelles.

Cesare sourit joyeusement. Il se doutait bien que l'archevêque allait remarquer le titre qu'il lui avait donné et, comme tout serpent qui se respecte, qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir y résister,

\- Tout à fait, approuva Cesare en buvant une gorgée de vin. Un peu prématurée, sans doute, archevêque, mais… le bref papal n'est pas le seul cadeau dans mon cadeau.

Amboise ne lui rendit pas son sourire mais Cesare voyait bien qu'il avait gagné l'appui du conseiller du roi. Excellent, parfait. Amboise n'avait pas su résister à l'attrait de s'élever dans la hiérarchie de l'église. Il le verrait bientôt au Vatican mais avant cela, il soutiendrait sa cause du contrôle d'une armée. Le conseiller était acheté avec la robe pourpre. Rester à acheter le roi avec Milan. Cesare sentit une immense satisfaction l'envahir. Tout se déroulait exactement comme il l'avait prévu.

\- C'est que vous appeler danser, en France ? Lança-t-il chaleureusement en s'éloignant de l'archevêque afin de participer comme il se doit au bal donné en son honneur.

Cesare entra dans la danse et ne put s'empêcher de trouver les danses françaises un peu guindées. En Italie, ils savaient mieux faire la fête, même au Vatican. Surtout au Vatican, à vraie dire. Chaque bal était un moment de réjouissance, et à chaque bal, Lucrezia brillait de mille feux au centre de la pièce. Elle lui semblait toujours être au centre de la pièce, tournoyante dans une robe magnifique, ses cheveux blonds soigneusement coiffés chatoyant à la lueur des bougies. Et il aimait plus que tout la faire danser, plus que n'importe quelle autre femme. C'était à eux, la danse. Cela avait toujours été à eux.

Cesare essaya de ne plus penser à cela. Il s'amusait bien, recevant de jolies dames les unes après les autres à son bras, serein pour l'avancement de ses projets, si il commençait à penser à elle… Il ne pourrait plus prendre plaisir à rien et passerait les prochaines heures qui suivaient à rêver d'un aller à Naples pour l'enlever à cette ville infâme afin de la ramener chez eux, à Rome. Loin de ce _bastardo _de mari. Il tâcha donc de profiter de la musique et des bras doux de ces dames. Il ne voyait plus Amboise, celui-ci s'étant sûrement retiré pour réfléchir aux paroles de leur hôte italien. Qu'il y réfléchisse, qu'il y pense, qu'il rêve du Vatican, de la chapelle Sixtine et du collège des cardinaux, plus il en rêverait, plus vite il convaincrait le roi de dire oui à sa requête pour l'armée. Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, la danse l'amena au bout d'un moment en face de la reine Jeanne, qui le toisa immédiatement avec cet air mi hautain, mi amusée, et ce regard sarcastique qu'elle semblait adorée posée sur lui. Cesare lâcha à regret le bras de la belle dame rousse qui lui souriait avec chaleur pour faire la révérence à la reine avant de prendre son bras.

\- Votre Majesté, déclara-t-il avec respect.

\- Pas elle, ricana-t-elle. Elle est bien trop noble pour vous, l'enfant bâtard d'un petit aristocrate.

Là où le roi de France se cachait derrière sa lâcheté et ses sourires mielleux, la reine se fichait bien de paraître impoli. C'était une reine bien singulière, il fallait le reconnaître. Mais elle aurait été une force immense au Vatican, ne put-il s'empêcher de penser. Un caractère pareil chez une femme est si rare, il ne pouvait être qu'au pouvoir. Il allait bien arranger le roi en le dépouillant de sa femme. Mais il allait causer un véritable tort à la France. Une souveraine forte est un atout immense pour un pays, surtout en temps de guerre, où elles pouvaient faire face avec ténacité là où la plupart des femmes auraient baissé la tête. Lucrezia était ainsi aussi… Sauf qu'elle n'usait de sa force que si on l'y obligeait. Autrement, c'était un ange.

\- Vous êtes trop aimable, madame, répondit-il, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'être un peu sarcastique à son tour.

\- Je le suis, répondit joyeusement la reine Jeanne, tournoyant à ses côtés. Mon époux m'en a souvent fait la remarque.

L'amusement pétillait dans ses yeux, elle avait bien compris la pique et l'acceptait avec le sourire. Cesare ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle n'était certes pas très belle, mais sa personnalité rattrapait son manque de beauté. Quel fou, ce roi. Il allait être bien perdu sans elle, à la tête du royaume. Cesare regarda la reine tandis qu'il l'a faisait danser et se demanda ce qu'elle ressentait vis-à-vis de son époux. Quelque chose lui dit qu'elle ne serait guère heureuse de quitter le trône de France. Mais serait-elle heureuse de quitter son mari ?

\- Votre époux aussi est aimable, fit-il remarquer, lui tendant une perche qu'elle saisit immédiatement.

\- Oh, mon époux empeste le crottin de cheval et la chasse, siffla-t-elle mais en gardant de toute évidence sa bonne humeur. Si vous parveniez à le persuader de prendre plus souvent des bains, je pourrais vous trouvez une meilleure épouse.

Cesare se retint de rire. Quel femme, vraiment ! Au moins, il avait su bien la cerner. Elle n'aimait guère son mari – qui aurait pu le lui reprocher ? – mais affectait suffisamment le titre de reine de France pour le supporter jusqu'à sa mort si nécessaire. C'est bien triste. Il l'a débarrasserait d'un époux encombrant, mais en faisant cela il l'a condamne au couvent. Une femme comme elle n'avait pas sa place chez les sœurs, et elle en avait parfaitement conscience. Sa réaction risquait d'être plus terrible que la tempête. Mais il ne pouvait s'en soucier. Convaincre Louis de prendre plus de bain pour une meilleure épouse, tiens donc ? Un marché respectable. Il n'accordait pas suffisamment d'importance à ce choix d'épouse pour se donner trop de mal, cela dit. Mais cela pouvait être divertissant.

\- Je ferais de mon mieux, madame, accepta-t-il, amusé. Et s'il vient à vous en embaumant la rose, ma récompense sera ?

\- Une duchesse, éventuellement, sourit la reine, complice. Légitime, peut-être. Tenez, essayez celle-ci. Charlotte d'Albret.

* * *

Avignon était vraiment magnifique. Les champs de lavande qui s'étendait à l'horizon lui avait offert un spectacle magnifique quand il était arrivée en France et même si il ne pouvait pas les voir aussi bien qu'en journée, la lune éclairait tout de même ses grands champs qui avait une étrange lueur bleuté dans la nuit. Même là, c'était beau. L'air était pur. Serein. C'était un endroit reposant. Lucrezia aurait adorée, il en était certain.

La nuit était très avancée et le bal finit depuis longtemps. Cesare était assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre des ses appartements, pas encore tout à fait déshabiller et loin d'être prêt à dormir. La tête lui tournait un peu à cause de la fatigue et aussi à cause des quatre verres de vins non coupés à l'eau qu'il avait bu, seul devant cette fenêtre depuis plusieurs heures.

Lucrezia… Un pincement de douleur aigu se fit sentir dans son cœur quand il pensa à elle. Il n'avait pas encore pu lui envoyer de lettre et n'en avait pas reçu d'elle. Allait-elle bien ? Etait-elle heureuse à Naples, avec son nouveau mari ? Quelque chose lui disait que non. Elle avait l'air si déprimée quand il l'avait laissée à Rome. Elle avait désirée ce mariage, elle l'avait voulu. Pourtant, il avait l'impression qu'elle le regrettait aujourd'hui.

Cela ne faisait rien. Il finirait par la libérer de son mari. Plus son alliance avec la France s'assurait, plus celle avec Naples menaçait de tomber et elle devait en être parfaitement consciente. Elle était loin d'être idiote. Cesare soupira lourdement. Cette première journée en France avait été riche en événements et ne lui avait pas permis de penser beaucoup à Lucrezia, même si il ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire en sorte qu'elle revienne. Il l'a voyait partout, toujours. Mais maintenant qu'il était seul, elle l'obsédait.

Il lui avait fait comprendre qu'il désirait que leur relation… particulière s'arrête en quittant Rome. Pour s'éviter de souffrir mutuellement. Mais voilà plusieurs semaines qu'il avait quitté Rome et chaque jour sans la voir était un supplice. Chaque jour une épreuve supplémentaire à passer. Lui qui était si heureux de partir en France, ne désirait aujourd'hui plus qu'une chose : aller à Naples et qu'ils rentrent à Rome, tout les deux.

Cesare avait passée le reste de la soirée avec Charlotte d'Albret. Il avait dansé avec elle, il lui avait parlée. Elle était pleine d'esprit et d'intelligence, de douceur et de malice. Il avait appris qu'elle avait lointainement des origines espagnoles. Elle était amusante et avait de la conversation. Il avait réellement pris du plaisir a passer du temps avec elle, et commençait déjà a aimer ce large sourire qui naissait sur ses lèvres à tout moment. Ses recherches pour une épouse étaient terminées. Charlotte était idéal. Il savait déjà qu'elle n'attendait pas beaucoup de lui. Il serait obligé de quitter la France, et étant donné qu'elle tenait à rester en France, ils ne se verront pas souvent. Quasiment jamais serait même le terme le plus exact. Il devrait bien sur retourner à Valentinois plusieurs fois dans sa vie, mais sa vie à toujours été en Italie. Et Charlotte l'avait parfaitement compris. Pourtant, elle avait l'air favorable à ce mariage, plus que favorable. Elle l'avait bien dit, ce qu'elle attendait surtout d'un mari, c'était un enfant. Et cela, il se ferait un grand plaisir de lui en laisser un avant de quitter la France.

L'épouse idéal, agréable à regarder et à entendre… Et tellement fade comparée à _elle. _Plus il regardait Charlotte au cours de la soirée, plus il se disait que ses doux cheveux bruns faisaient pâles figures comparées aux boucles dorées et soyeuses de Lucrezia. Ses charmants yeux n'avaient pas le charme de celui de Lucrezia. Ses traits n'étaient pas aussi parfaits. Et surtout, l'aptitude de Lucrezia à toujours le comprendre sans qu'il ait à dire un mot lui manquait horriblement. Charlotte ne pourrait jamais être tout cela. Et si elle ne le pouvait, elle qui avait tout ce qui pouvait lui plaire une femme, aucune femme n'y arriverait. Et ce constat l'effrayait.

Il n'avait jamais espéré trouvée le bonheur dans une épouse en France. Absolument pas. Mais il avait espéré, au fond de lui-même, y trouver un certain échappatoire. Une femme qui lui ferait un peu oublier le désir, vu qu'aucune femme ne pourrait jamais ne serait-ce qu'atténuer l'amour qu'il avait pour Lucrezia, qui le tiraillait jour et nuit et le rendait fou. Le désir… Il pouvait s'éprouver pour beaucoup de choses. Il avait ardemment désirée Ursula, il avait eu envie de Caterina Sforza aussi. Mais elles n'avaient été que des gouttes d'eau alors que Lucrezia était un ras de marée. Mais les gouttes d'eau soulageaient toujours. Le problème, c'était que à cette époque, il n'avait pas conscience de ses sentiments pour Lucrezia. Maintenant, si.

Cesare désirait Charlotte. Il aurait été dur de ne pas désirer une femme aussi adorable qu'elle. Mais maintenant qu'il savait ce qu'il ressentait pour Lucrezia… Il n'arrivait même pas à retrouver les sensations que Ursula et Caterina lui avait fait éprouvés. Quand il avait tenu la main de Charlotte, quand il l'avait fait danser, il s'était rappelé combien il aimait faire danser Lucrezia, combien il aimait la voir rire en tournoyant. Toutes ces femmes… Toutes autant qu'elles était, elles était ternes en comparaison. Et il compris alors qu'il aurait beau s'éloigner de Lucrezia pour leur éviter de souffrir à se retenir toute leur vie, cela ne servait à rien. Il avait espéré pouvoir trouvée du réconfort ailleurs. Mais il venait de réaliser que même cela c'était impossible. Il aurait des instants de plaisirs avec sa femme mais rien de comparable avec la nuit qu'il avait eu avec Lucrezia. Il serait condamné à souffrir, qu'il soit près d'elle où non. Et elle aussi souffrirait. Elle aussi souffrirait…

Le verre se brisa entre ses mains, il sentit les morceaux s'enfoncer dans la chair de sa main et il lâcha le verre avec une grimace. Il avait serré trop fort. Et il n'avait plus de vin, maintenant. Cesare soupira. C'était peut-être mieux ainsi. Il avait déjà bien trop bu ce soir. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. C'était Juan l'amoureux de l'alcool, pas lui. Mais il commençait à comprendre pourquoi son frère trouvait ces breuvages souvent si réconfortants. Il est vrai que cela endort l'âme et lui évite de trop réfléchir.

Cesare quitta la fenêtre, remarquant à peine la blessure à sa main. Il se dirigea vers son bureau où il sortit du papier et une plume ainsi que de l'encre avant de s'asseoir. Il avait besoin de lui écrire. De lui parler, même si ce n'était que sur papier. C'était mieux que rien. Il pourrait écrire une lettre à son père, aussi… Non. Non, qu'il attende, qu'il angoisse seul au Vatican. Qu'il se torture en se demandant ce que fait Cesare en France, ce que fait Lucrezia à Naples. Qu'il aille au diable.

Cesare trempa sa plume dans l'encrier, une migraine commençant à pointer le bout de son nez. Il avait été idiot de boire. Il ne se laisserait plus aller à ce genre de futilité. Demain, il parlerait au roi, lors d'une chasse dans lequel il avait été invité, comme lui avait appris Amboise quand il avait quitté le bal. Ce serpent était mystérieusement réapparu dans la foule, comme si il n'était jamais parti.

Il regarda la lettre sans bouger sa main au début. Il ne lui parlerait pas de son mal être, la nuit, dès qu'il s'isolait. Il ne devait lui-même pas s'y laisser aller. Demain matin, le jeu continuerait et le destin décidera alors qui gagnerait. Tout jouait en sa faveur mais il fallait encore se battre. Et convaincre le roi directement, même si il avait gagné l'appui d'Amboise. Demain, il fallait se remettre au travail. Ainsi, plus vite il rentrerait en Italie.

Et plus vite il retrouverait Lucrezia.

* * *

\- Ainsi donc, vous pouvez me libérer de mon épouse ? Demanda le roi, tirant une flèche vers le ciel.

Cesare ne répondit pas tout de suite, savourant l'air frais du matin qui lui éclaircissait les idées et faisait disparaître le mal de crâne lancinant. Il aimait les matines, le levé du soleil, surtout à Rome, quand presque personne ne se promenait dans les rues, quand le monde dormait encore. C'était calme, apaisant, frais, agréable quand on connaissait la chaleur étouffante qui allait arriver dans quelques heures en Italie et le brouhaha des gens qui allait s'engouffrer dans les ruelles de la Cité Eternelle. Ici, en pleine campagne, il n'y aurait personne, même lorsque le soleil arrivera à son zénith. C'était vraiment agréable. Et cela le mettait parfaitement en état de continuer les négociations.

« Et cela t'évitera de donner un coup de poignard à ce roi, n'est-ce pas ? » Ricana la voix noire, parfaitement claire dans son esprit.

L'abus d'alcool avait aussi fait revenir cette satané de voix qu'il n'avait presque pas entendu depuis son départ de Rome. Cesare l'ignora et répondit au roi d'une voix chaleureuse, en le regardant avec insistance :

\- Votre Majesté, je ferais n'importe quoi pour vous.

« Comme tu feras n'importe quoi pour te débarrasser de lui ensuite ! ». Ce n'était pas faux, mais cela le roi n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.

\- En échange de l'annulation, soupira Louis, visiblement amer à l'idée de prononcer les mots qu'il avait en tête. Charlotte d'Albret est à vous, si vous le voulez.

Cesare encocha une flèche et visa l'oiseau qui s'envolait et il sourit. L'épouse est gagnée. Charlotte était à lui. Certes, elle ne serait jamais Lucrezia, mais il aurait au moins une dame plus que noble, autant dans son sang que dans son cœur, pour épouse et c'était une très bonne chose. Une épouse qui ne le fatiguerait pas, une qui lui sera agréable. Il lui rendrait sa tendresse, au centuple, le temps qu'il serait près d'elle. Le premier point était remporté.

\- Je le veux, répondit Cesare, ne pouvant s'empêcher de prendre un ton allègre.

\- Le duché est à vous aussi, continua le roi froidement sans le regarder. Et l'Ordre de la Rose d'Or… également. Mais quand à vous fournir une armée… nous en avons nous-mêmes besoin.

\- Pour une invasion de Milan, par exemple ? Contra Cesare, regardant le roi droit dans les yeux.

Louis se figea et Cesare ne put s'empêcher de sentir la satisfaction l'envahir. Il faudrait qu'il se souvienne de remercier comme il se devait Machiavelli pour cette info qui venait de porter un coup bien utile au roi. Il voyait parfaitement les rouages de l'esprit de Louis fonctionner à tout allure dans son esprit, se demandant comment il avait pu prévoir cela alors qu'il n'en avait jamais vraiment parlé, pas même à ses chers conseillers. Peut-être allait enfin prendre conscience que se battre avec un Borgia sur la politique était loin d'être le plus facile des combats. Et que tout l'amenait à perdre.

Un léger silence interloqué s'était invité à la partie de chasse et Cesare savait que le roi réfléchissait soigneusement aux paroles qu'il allait dire. Confirmez directement pouvait être très dangereux, ce serait dire à un Italien – bien que d'origine espagnole aux départs – qu'il allait s'en prendre à son pays et ainsi prendre le risque qu'il décampe aussitôt prévenir les Milanais et le reste de l'Italie afin qu'ils organisent une défense contre cette nouvelle invasion française. Et niez… Ce serait mentir et Cesare en serait agacé. Il n'avait aucune envie de tourner autour du pot pendant des heures et des heures. Il n'en avait pas le temps.

\- Lisez-vous dans nos pensées ? Déclara alors doucement le roi, ne quittant pas Cesare des yeux à son tour.

Réponse prudente. Il avouait ses projets, curieux de la réaction de Cesare sans la confirmer à haute voix, ce qui n'aurait aucun poids dans la politique. Ce roi pouvait se montrer malin à certaine occasion, donc, révélation intéressante. Dommage que cela n'était que à quelques moments. Cela aurait été beaucoup plus amusant de se débarrasser de lui plus tard si il avait un roi plus intelligent. Un vrai défi pour Cesare. Mais avec Louis, ce serait bien trop facile. Il se laisserait prendre au premier piège venu. Et comme son cher Amboise serait au Vatican et ne pourrait le conseiller…

\- Avant même qu'elles ne se forment dans notre esprit, répondit ce même archevêque à la place de Cesare d'un ton doucereux au roi. Ce jeune homme à des dons de voyance.

Amboise n'était pas idiot sur cela, lui. Son ton sarcastique faisait comprendre au roi que Cesare avait eu cette information de quelqu'un, bien sur. Il ne valait mieux pas laisser le roi réfléchir trop longtemps et poser des questions dérangeantes. Il avait du mal à céder son armée, bien sur. Mais si Cesare en prenait le commandement, on ne verrait pas l'armée française comme une menace en Italie, même si Cesare Borgia n'était pas apprécié dans les états italiens, loin de là, à part peut-être à Florence grâce à la chute de Savonarola. Qu'il soit à la tête des troupes le satisferait autant que le roi : Louis pourrait avoir Milan, et Cesare pourrait éliminer Caterina Sforza. Et envoyer son père et sa garde pontificale au Diable…

\- La dernière invasion Française s'est conclut par un désastre, fit-il remarquer, pour tout les intéressés. Si la prochaine se déroulait sous commandement italien… peut-être…

\- Votre commandement, releva Louis, songeur.

\- Avec la bénédiction du pape de Rome, bien sur, ajouta Cesare, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Voilà un point non négligeable. Quand un roi envahissait l'Italie, il craignait toujours la colère des autres peuples, de le voir ainsi s'en prendre à la terre du pape et de l'Eglise universelle. Mais si le pape donnait son autorisation, le roi n'avait rien à craindre des autres pays d'Europe. Henry VII ne trouvera pas de prétexte pour relancer la guerre à la France, et Isabelle et Ferdinand d'Espagne ne cherchera pas les ennuis. Pas plus que l'empereur Maximilien de l'Empire germanique, qui avait tendance à rester dans ses terres et à ne pas se préoccuper de ce qui se passait autour cela dit. Certes, Cesare n'avait pas encore tout à fait le consentement du pape, étant donné qu'il n'était même pas au courant qu'il amenait une armée en Italie… mais il obtiendrait son appui. Cela, il n'en avait aucun doute. Son père était un imbécile mais il comprendrait bien que cette armée est vitale si ils veulent en finir avec les Sforza.

\- Il la donnerait ? S'étonna Louis, l'air un tantinet… choqué mais aussi intéressé. Il romprait ses liens avec Naples ? Et avec l'Espagne ?

Pour Naples, sans la moindre hésitation, oui. « Oui, enfin se débarrasser de ce nouveau chien que tu a laissée s'approcher d'elle » grogna la voix noire que Cesare ignora. Rodrigo Borgia aurait sûrement un peu plus de peine à s'affranchir de l'Espagne pour s'allier avec la France mais qu'avait fait l'Espagne pour eux jusqu'à maintenant ? Rien du tout. Ils étaient des Borgia, des espagnols et l'Espagne les oubliait. A eux d'oublier l'Espagne à leur tour et de trouver de nouveaux alliés.

\- Je m'assurerais, Votre Majesté, qu'il le fasse, le rassura Cesare.

\- Mon Dieu, soupira Louis, l'air grave. Ce que vous proposez pourrait ébranler les fondations des cités-états d'Italie.

« Exactement » pensa Cesare avec envie. C'était ce qu'il voulait, plus que tout. Que l'Italie soit ébranlée, effrayée par l'arrivée des Français derrière Cesare, que les familles romaines sur le point de s'allier à Caterina Sforza regarde la fureur de Cesare Borgia venir vers eux, menaçante, qu'ils prennent peur et s'allie à lui, privant ainsi Caterina de toutes ses forces et lui fournissant son armée personnelle, qui ne serait ni garde pontificale ni armée française. Que Venise, Milan, Gênes, Naples, Sienne et autre pleure et supplie sa générosité et sa pitié. Et tourne définitivement le dos aux Sforza pour s'allier aux Borgia.

\- C'est possible, sourit Cesare. Mais vous y gagneriez Milan.

\- Et vous y gagneriez une armée, continua Louis, le visage sans expression. J'aimerais avoir votre avis, monsieur l'archevêque d'Amboise.

Cesare décocha une flèche qui atteignit sa cible et regarda l'oiseau tomber avec intérêt. Il mit un certain temps avant de toucher la terre. Les Sforza tomberait ainsi. Longuement et durement. De même que Naples. De même que le roi de France, une fois l'heure venue. Ah, enfin, l'appui d'Amboise allait lui être utile. Mais il valait mieux rappeler à ce cher serpent ce qui l'attendait si il le soutiendrait. Au cas où il aurait changer d'avis, au cours de la nuit.

\- Vous voulez dire monsieur le cardinal d'Amboise, lança Cesare au roi en jetant un coup d'œil à l'archevêque, qui ne dit absolument rien, se contentant de regarder brièvement Cesare avant de fixer le sol.

Louis regarda Cesare avec attention pendant quelques secondes et Cesare vit qu'il avait enfin compris à quel genre d'individus il avait affaire. Lent, ce roi, mais il finissait par comprendre au moins. Et enfin un léger sourire apparut sur les lèvres du roi tandis que ses yeux allaient d'Amboise à Cesare, sourire qui gagna même ce cher archevêque.

\- Cardinal d'Amboise, répéta le roi, hilare. Je crois connaître votre avis.

Cesare sourit à son tour, regardant le roi abattre un dernier animal et il comprit que les jeux étaient faits. Il avait gagné. Il avait eu le conseiller puis le roi. La partie était terminée et il en était le vainqueur. Cesare jubilait intérieurement, bien qu'il n'en montre absolument rien. Les choses iraient très vite, désormais. La reine allait être mise au courant de sa disgrâce… pauvre reine. Ensuite, le mariage aura lieu avec Charlotte d'Albret, une fois que les détails aurait été réglé avec la famille de la jeune fille. Il resterait encore quelques semaines en France, le temps d'arranger les derniers détails et de passer du temps avec sa nouvelle épouse. Ensuite, l'Italie s'offrait à lui, à lui et à son armée.

Cesare sentit l'excitation revenir avec force, chassant le mal qui l'avait envahi la nuit dernière. Son rêve était sur le point de se réaliser. Et bientôt, très bientôt, il retrouverait Lucrezia. Les choses suivaient exactement le cours qu'il se devait. Et dans quelques temps, il tiendrait les chaînes qui traîneront Caterina Sforza à Rome, prouvant enfin à son père qu'il était capable de réussir là où son cher Juan avait échoué.

Il y aurait encore des choses à régler en Italie, bien sur. Mais il touchait enfin au but.

* * *

\- Vous, vous êtes venu tel un grec, porteur de cadeaux ! Ragea Jeanne en s'approchant tel une furie de Cesare et le giflant violemment.

Cesare n'avait pas vu la gifle venir mais il aurait du s'y attendre. La reine avait de toute évidence apprit la nouvelle et comme il l'avait prédit, cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il était rentrée depuis un long moment de la chasse, et s'était préparé à allez à la rencontre de Charlotte afin de parler plus personnellement, étant données qu'il était désormais quasiment certain qu'elle allait devenir son épouse. Il rencontrerait son père demain afin de faire les choses comme il se doit. Et il semblerait qu'en ce très bref laps de temps, un petit oiseau soit venu chanter à l'oreille de la reine sa disgrâce.

Lucrezia avait été la dernière à lui un soufflet. Il en gardait un très mauvais souvenir. Non pas à cause de la gifle – bien qu'il s'en serait passé, Lucrezia lui avait montrée ce jour là qu'elle avait une sacrée force dans le poignet lorsqu'elle était furieuse – mais à cause de l'état dans lesquels ils se trouvaient tous les deux ce jour là. Et de ce qui allait suivre ensuite. Mais il avait méritée sa colère. Tout comme il méritait celle de la reine, il suppose. Elle avait beaucoup moins de force que Lucrezia, d'ailleurs.

\- Puisse cette harpie que vous allez épouser vous étouffez avec sa bile !

Une seconde gifle. Ah, il avait parlé trop vite. Elle savait frapper fort quand elle le désirait. L'amusement et le gentil sarcasme qu'elle avait à son encontre avaient totalement disparu, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Cesare sentit l'agacement monter en lui mais il ne répondit pas à l'insulte. Si il avait été à sa place, il aurait sans doute exprimé autant de colère.

\- Et puisse-t-elle mettre au monde un nain, un succube, cracha Jeanne, et puissiez-vous pourrir dans le cercle de l'Enfer réservé à votre famille !

Elle leva la main pour le frapper à nouveau mais Cesare la saisit brusquement. Sa tolérance avait des limites. Et si il y avait bien une chose dont il avait vraiment assez ces derniers temps, c'était les injures contre le nom des Borgia. Pas question de laisser une reine déchue l'humilier plus longtemps de la sorte. L'envie de lui torde le poignet se fit ressentir en lui mais même sous l'emprise de la colère la plus noire, il n'aurait pas maltraitée une femme. Sauf cette chère Caterina Sforza, peut-être.

\- Il n'y à pas d'Enfer, ni de Paradis, déclara froidement Cesare. Ce monde est ce que nous en faisons.

La reine lui jeta un regard remplis de haine et de dégoût et dégagea son bras brutalement avant de tourner les talons, immédiatement suivie de ses dames de compagnie, qui dévisageait Cesare avec ébahissement. Si cela suffisait à émouvoir ces jeunes filles, heureusement pour elles qu'elle ne vivait pas à Rome, pensa-t-il en observant la reine partir. Il ne put alors s'empêcher de rajouter une dernière phrase :

\- Pardonnez-moi si mon seul propos était de vous rappelez ce fait.

Elle ne se retourna pas et quitta la salle avec rage. Cesare porta sa main à sa joue qui le brûlait et soupira avec mauvaise humeur. Les femmes allaient finir par le rendre fou.

\- La garce, grommela-t-il sombrement, quand il entendit un rire amusée à sa droite.

Il leva les yeux et découvrit sa jeune fiancée assise dans le bureau où il lui avait demandé de le retrouver. Elle l'observait avec espièglerie, visiblement très amusée de ce qu'elle venait de voir. Cesare ne put s'empêcher de rire aussi, et regarda plus attentivement cette Charlotte d'Albret, celle qui allait devenir sa femme et qui allait donner une légitimité à ses enfants. Elle lui paraissait encore plus charmante que la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, où la nuit où il l'avait fait danser. Sa joie embellissait ses traits et de toute évidence, elle semblait heureuse de se trouver là, à attendre son fiancé. S'être fait insultée de harpie ne semblait pas l'avoir affectée le moins du monde. Certes, elle devait aussi être habituée avec cette reine. Ne lui avait-elle pas dit qu'elle l'a haïssait ?

Cesare s'avança dans le bureau et Charlotte lança alors, malicieuse :

\- Ainsi, voici la bête qu'ils veulent me faire épouser ?

* * *

L'aurore se lèverait dans quelques heures. Et avec cela, son départ pour l'Italie. Et pour le début de la fin de sa quête en France.

Cesare n'avait pas réussi à dormir. Pourtant, il était comblé. Autant physiquement que mentalement. Charlotte, elle, dormait à poing fermé sur sa poitrine, sereine, heureuse. Il caressait inconsciemment ses cheveux d'une main, le regard perdu dans le plafond sombre. Il repensa à leurs derniers moments ensemble, à leur soirée.

Il avait choisi la meilleure épouse qu'il aurait pu trouvée en France, comme il l'avait pressenti. Toujours souriante et joyeuse. Un éternel réconfort. Elle lui était apparue plus belle dans l'intimité de la nuit, ses cheveux sombres détachés, s'étalant sur sa peau mate. Si sombres, ses cheveux… Tellement différent des cheveux des femmes qu'il avait aimée jusque là. Ursula. Lucrezia… Lucrezia.

Les relations charnelles avec Charlotte étaient parfaites. Il avait été pris de passion pour elle, pour sa chaleur et sa beauté et le lui avait prouvée à plusieurs reprises cette nuit. Autant avant que après le mariage. Pas moins de huit fois lors de leur nuit de noces… Huit forts moments de jouissance. Pourtant, alors qu'il avait certainement jouie le plus longtemps possible cette nuit, il n'avait pas réussi à retrouver ce plaisir qu'il avait eu en une seule fois avec Lucrezia. Ce qui ne faisait que confirmer ce qu'il savait déjà : il était à jamais condamné à ne plus jamais trouvée réelle satisfaction auprès d'une autre femme. Tout comme Lucrezia ne le pourrait jamais avec un autre homme, il le savait parfaitement.

Il soupira profondément. Il était résolu quand il avait quitté Rome. Persuadé d'avoir pris la bonne décision pour eux deux. Mais il avait compris, ces dernières semaines en France, qu'aucune ne décision ne serait jamais bonne pour eux. Chacune les rendrait malheureux, d'une manière où d'une autre. Que faire alors ? Que choisir ? Doit-il écouter son cœur et son corps, ainsi que cette voix qui lui hurlait dans la tête de céder à ses plus bas instincts, à son amour le plus féroce ? Et vivre éternellement caché, dans l'ombre, dans la crainte que cela soit révélé au grand jour et que l'humiliation, où pire, la mort, s'abatte sur eux ? Mourir ne l'effrayait pas. Mais imaginer que Lucrezia puisse perdre la vie à cause de lui… Cela, ça le terrifiait plus que tout.

Que devait-il faire, alors ? Rentrer en Italie et continuez comme si de rien n'était, comme il l'avait décidé à son départ ? Faire comme si leur relation n'avait jamais changé ? La regarder aux côtés de ce chien galleux qu'était Alfonso d'Aragon, supporter de le voir poser les mains sur elle, ne serait que pour effleurer sa joue…

Charlotte lui avait demandé ce qu'il savait de l'amour. Il ne lui en avait dit que le bien. L'amour était patient… Infini aurait mieux convenu mais elle parlait de leur couple. Pas de Lucrezia. Il rend service, il est toujours présent certes… mais dire qu'il ne jalouse pas avait été un immense mensonge. L'amour poussait que n'importe quel sentiment à la jalousie. La jalousie la plus féroce envers ceux qui touchaient à l'être aimée. Mais il ne lui avait pas dit le plus important. L'amour, bien souvent, était une plaie, une plaie sanguinolente qui faisait souffrir celui qu'elle blessait. Une plaie quasiment impossible à refermer.

Pourtant, il aurait préférée mourir de la mort la plus atroce qu'il puisse exister en ce bas monde plutôt que de fermer cette plaie. Et ainsi effacer l'amour qu'il avait pour Lucrezia. Car si cela lui faisait mal, la voir, la touchée, simplement l'effleurée où la sentir était le plus cadeau qu'il avait eu du ciel. Et il n'échangerait pour rien au monde cela.

Cesare baissa les yeux vers Charlotte. Il ne la reverra pas avant longtemps. Il en ressenti un vague chagrin. Sa présence joyeuse allait lui manquer. Mais ce qui l'attendait dans le pays dans lequel il avait vu le jour était tellement grand qu'il n'y pensait pas vraiment. Le roi Louis lui avait accordé le commandement de l'armée Française, afin de marcher sur Milan et de la lui offrir bien évidemment, et il pourrait s'en servir contre la famille Sforza. Et pour d'autres vagues projets auquel il songeait. Mais c'était trop tôt pour s'y attarder. Il y avait tant à faire d'abord !

Cesare sourit quand il imagina l'expression de son père lorsqu'il arriverait en Italie et qu'il entendrait les rumeurs d'une armée Française sur les terres d'Italie. Il paniquerait sans doute. Cesare pourrait le prévenir, lui envoyer une lettre afin qu'il sache ce qu'il en est. Mais il n'en avait pas envie. Qu'il angoisse, qu'il se pose des questions, qu'il se torture. Il n'aura ses réponses que quand il franchira les portes de Rome, une fois Milan soumise.

Lucrezia serait rapidement là, pour son retour… Son cœur se mit à battre plus rapidement à l'idée de la revoir. Il ignorait ce qu'il allait. Ce qu'ils allaient faire, tous les deux. Il ne savait plus que faire, que penser, il ignorait totalement où il en était avec Lucrezia. Il ne savait qu'une seule chose : il avait besoin de la revoir. Plus que tout autre chose. Le vide qu'elle avait laissé en lui était trop grand. Il serait bien assez tôt pour se poser à nouveaux des questions et laissez le doute et la culpabilité l'envahir. Pour le moment, il voulait juste la serrer dans ses bras. La sentir contre lui, ressentir la douceur de ses cheveux dans ses mains. Ensuite… Nous verrons.

Peut-être que le mieux était de laisser les choses suivre son cours ? Se faire naturellement ? Plusieurs mois s'étaient écoulés depuis leur séparation, Lucrezia était désormais une princesse Napolitaine. Il ignorait aussi comment elle réagirait lorsqu'elle le reverrait. Ses mots étaient d'une politesse exemplaire dans sa lettre. Trop polie. Il avait bien senti qu'il l'avait blessée quand il était parti. Peut-être ne serait-elle pas chaleureuse, peut-être lui en voulait-elle. Mais il avait senti néanmoins cette tendresse qu'elle lui avait toujours témoignée dans cette lettre. Et cela lui avait réchauffée le cœur.

Oui, il allait laisser les choses se faire naturellement. Pour le moment, il ne pourrait la voir autant qu'il l'aurait désiré de toute manière. La guerre contre les Sforza était prête à vraiment éclater. Et il mourait d'envie d'assiéger cette si charmante Forli. Et de réussir là où Juan avait si lamentablement échoué. Et peut-être voir enfin une lueur de fierté dans les yeux de son père depuis la mort de ce même frère.

Cesare décida de se lever. Il ne pourrait plus dormir, de toute manière. Autant commencer les préparatifs maintenant. Dans quelques heures, il serait en chemin pour l'Italie.

* * *

L'armée était en place. Prête à partir. Cesare n'avait pas vu de plus beau spectacle depuis qu'il était arrivé en France. Il avait beau avoir fait nuit blanche, il se sentait plus en forme que jamais. Plus excité, aussi. Quelques heures plus tôt, il avait salué le roi de France, qui viendrait le rejoindre une fois qu'il aura pris Milan pour lui. Bien évidemment. Le roi était bien trop lâche pour une petite bataille.

Mais cela l'arrangeait. Le roi l'aurait certainement gêné, de toute manière. Mais le cardinal d'Amboise l'accompagnait, du moins jusqu'à Milan, puis il continuerait jusqu'à Rome où il sera officiellement nommé par le Saint-Père et accueillit au Vatican. Le serpent allait enfin trouver le nid qui lui convenait.

Cesare avait également dit adieu à sa chère Charlotte. Elle n'avait pas pleurée, bien qu'il avait vu que son éternel enthousiasme était feint comparé aux autres jours. Cela lui avait fait un pincement au cœur, mais il n'avait pas le temps de réellement y penser. Trop de choses était en cours, trop de choses occupait son esprit. Il allait enfin être sur les champs de bataille. A la tête d'une armée. Comme il l'avait toujours désiré. Il sentit alors tout à coup un intense bonheur l'envahir. Il ne réalisait que maintenant, alors que l'armée se préparait sous ses yeux, prête à suivre son commandement, sa voix, qu'un de ses rêves était en train de se réaliser.

Il ne manquait qu'une seule chose pour que son bonheur soit complet. Qu'une seule personne, bien loin dans la Naples de son époux. Mais elle aussi, il allait bientôt la retrouver. Alors, il pourrait savourer totalement cette sensation qu'il connaissait si peu. Sensation qui serait sans aucun doute terni par son cher père. Mais il aviserait le moment voulu.

\- Vous avez été cardinal, dit tout à coup Amboise, de cette voix toujours si monotone et agaçante.

\- Evêque, aussi, acquiesça Cesare, observant les imposants canons français avec satisfaction. De vraies, cette fois-ci. Il se ferait une joie de les montrer à Caterina Sforza.

\- Pourquoi ne l'êtes-vous plus ? Demanda Amboise, le ton légèrement plus doux, plus curieux.

Cette question prit Cesare quelques peu au dépourvu. Voilà un moment qu'il ne songeait plus à cela. Temps de chose s'était déroulé depuis… Il n'avait jamais été fait pour le sacerdoce. Mais il avait longtemps cru en Dieu. Jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par comprendre que Dieu n'était peut-être qu'une chimère. Une illusion crée par l'homme afin de se rassurer et de combler ce besoin d'éternelle soumission qui était si commun chez les êtres humains. Qu'avait fait Dieu, jusqu'à maintenant ? Si Dieu et Satan existait, il n'avait vu sur cette Terre que l'œuvre de Satan. Sauf pour Lucrezia. Elle était la seule qui pourrait le faire douter. Une telle beauté, une telle douceur ne pouvait venir que des anges. Mais alors, pourquoi Dieu n'avait rien fait lorsqu'elle se faisait maltraiter par son époux ? Dieu, si il existait, laissait ses créatures mourir sans se soucier d'eux. Il les avait abandonnés. Où alors il n'existait simplement pas, et Cesare préférait penser cela. Mais comment expliquer cela à un homme d'église, qui y croyait farouchement, tout serpent soit-il ?

\- J'ai perdu la foi, répondit-il alors simplement, espérant que le cardinal en resterait là.

\- En Dieu ? Répéta Amboise, visiblement horrifié.

Bien évidemment. Quiconque ne croyait pas en Dieu était soit fou, soit hérétique aux yeux du monde. C'est pour cela qu'il préférait éviter soigneusement de parler de ses croyances religieuses. Si il n'avait pas été le fils du pape, il aurait été certainement accusé d'hérésie et brûlé sur le bûcher, à l'instar de ce cher Savonarola. Peut-être est-ce le sort qui l'attendait, au final. Son père ne serait pas éternel. Et ce serait peut-être une punition juste.

\- Je me suis réveillé un matin avec une révélation, expliqua Cesare. Il n'est pas dans le ciel. Le monde ne changera que si je décide de le changer.

Cesare tourna les talons, laissant le cardinal derrière lui. Il n'avait aucune envie de se lancer dans une grande conversation sur la foi et la théologie à cet instant, surtout avec un homme qui ne comprendrait pas son point de vu. Ce serait comme parler à un mur. Il aida à terminer les préparatifs, plus pressé que jamais de franchir les Alpes et de rentrer en Italie. Le voyage serait long et il voulait commencer ce pour quoi il s'était tant battu.

Lorsque enfin l'armée et l'escorte de Cesare furent prête à partir, qu'il avait monté son cheval, plus impatient que jamais de se mettre en route, il se retourna une dernière fois vers l'immense ville d'Avignon et ses remparts imposantes. Belle Avignon. Epuisante Avignon. Il était resté trop longtemps dans cette ville. Il était resté trop longtemps en France.

Il était temps pour Cesare de rentrer chez lui, en Italie, et de mener les combats vraiment importants. Il en avait terminés avec les jeux Français. Et il quittait la France triomphant. Tout comme il le serait très bientôt en Italie.


End file.
